


感冒

by Fureiya



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, 翔润 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fureiya/pseuds/Fureiya
Summary: 感冒病毒恶魔翔Xルルアタッカー润





	感冒

**Author's Note:**

> 感冒病毒恶魔翔Xルルアタッカー润

感冒

感冒病毒恶魔翔Xルルアタッカー润

发烧、喉痛、流鼻涕.......这些现代人头痛的感冒症状，正是樱井翔最喜闻乐见的。他外表是个西装革履的上班族，但实际是个不断传播感冒病毒的恶魔。

不过，最近樱井翔很不开心。他负责的区域染上感冒的人类越来越少了。樱井郁闷地握着刚从地狱传来的当月绩效表，他——堂堂樱井翔，在人类社会是个精英，在地狱恶魔中也是个精英，他一如既往甚至更努力地散播着病毒，绩效却被那个整天窝在家打电脑游戏的恶魔二宫超过了，樱井表示这实在是不能忍。

这一天深夜，樱井翔正在买超市里贴了四张打折促销贴纸的刺身时，成功令身边一位大叔患上了风寒，没想到那大叔刚咳嗽了两声，一个身穿银灰色风衣的男人从天而降，只见他利落地在空中旋转了几圈，双手凭空捏出一团蓝色光影，伴随着一声帅气的“速攻アタック！”，一道蓝光猛地打入了大叔体内。

秃头大叔居然瞬间被治愈了。他莫名其妙地挠了挠毛发稀少的头顶，那个浓眉大眼的风衣男子走上前，欣慰地拍了拍大叔的肩，不留痕迹地擦了擦眼中的泪水。

一旁的樱井翔瞠目结舌。

这小哥，有点帅啊。

到底是怎么一回事？樱井忿忿不平地在家敲打着键盘，很快搜出了那个浓颜男人的信息，原来是最近政府指派来抗击感冒的英雄——ルルアタッカー，有着非凡的视觉和嗅觉，不光是咳嗽打喷嚏，甚至吸鼻子和轻微的喉咙发炎都能感知到，必杀技有300千米以上的时速，能跳到100米以上的高空给感冒病毒以致命一击。

樱井板着脸一条一条地读完了这位抗击感冒英雄的信息，有些头疼起来。

 

只能从源头消灭这个妨碍他业绩的男人了。

 

于此同时，松本润正久违地享受着下班后的泡澡时光，自从当上了负责这个区域的ルルアタッカー，他就马不停蹄地穿梭在城市的各个角落，虽然拿到了绩效第一，但松本发现自己的业务是别的区域的ルルアタッカー的三倍。

所以说这个城市的现代人是怎么回事！要好好照顾自己的身体啊！

松本闷闷不乐地往眼中滴了两滴花王眼药水，一边在内心吐槽着治愈患者后一定要流泪的脑残规定，正当他准备往自己的头发上抹第三种发膜的时候，他脑中的警报铃响了。

到底谁在夜深人静的时候突然感冒啦！松本来不及擦干头发，匆匆换了制服就跑出家门。

只见在一条偏僻的小道上，一个身着西装，微微溜肩的男子正痛苦地咳嗽着，松本迅速判断了其感冒症状，如燕般跃入高空，一计瞬发力十足的蓝光打入男子胸口。

未料男子不但没有好转，反而咳得更厉害了。

怎么回事，松本贴墙跑动，将风衣甩在身后，紧接绿红两道强光相继没入男子体内。

男子痛苦地蹲在了地上。

嗯？松本急了，因出击匆忙，他身上带的弹药不多，此刻已经快用完了。气急之下，他使出了最终杀手锏——ルルアタックTR——一种复合型感冒药，专门针对这种忙得分不清自己是风寒风热的上班族。

男人终于像是缓解了过来，直起了身。

松本润轻巧地降落在地面上，走上前来，正准备与男子击掌，再挤出几滴宽慰的眼泪，没想到男子猛地抓住了他的两肩。

“抓住你了。”樱井看着眼前震惊的漂亮男人，眼角的泪花还若影若现，露出了一个攻击性十足的笑容。

 

樱井翔如同子供向动画中的大反派一般，正洋洋得意，好整以暇地对着衣衫不整，五花大绑在自己床上的英雄解释来龙去脉。

“ルルアタッカー——松本润是么？我是樱井翔，负责让人类感冒的恶魔。多亏了你，我这个月的绩效比窝在家的宅男都低。”

“哦，忘了把你嘴上的封条撕开了。”

“咳咳”松本润被憋出了些许眼泪，他眨去眼中的水汽，本就诱人亲吻的嘴唇被胶带磨得艳红：“这位樱井先生，您这是非法拘禁......”看见了樱井印在墙上的巨大恶魔背影，松本惊得说不出话来。

“令人类感冒也是很辛苦的啊松本君”樱井装模作样地唉声叹气了一会，突然生出一个坏主意，“为了表达对你妨碍我工作的感谢，先让你体验一下发烧吧。”

樱井翔一打响指，松本立刻头晕脑胀，软手软脚倒了下去。樱井覆身而上，动作轻柔地剥下了松本的上衣，欣赏着男人美丽而又魅惑的身体，他先是揉掐舔弄了几下诱人采撷的粉色乳果，附有薄茧的指尖又上下抚摸起令人遐想的纤细腰肢。

“......呜”松本屈辱地撇过头，被束缚的双手高举过头，他努力克制住身体的反应，一张小脸羞耻得忽红忽白，五指无力地陷入枕头里，不去看樱井的作为。

“大英雄的乳头立起来了哦”樱井翔轻笑出声，解开了松本的皮带，看着松本润动情又不愿承认的可爱模样，忍不住出言调戏。

“你这个.......卑鄙......嗯!”松本双眼通红，愤然出言反驳，突然下体被一股湿热包裹，兀地咬紧了嘴唇，将呜咽全数吞入。

不愿出声么？樱井翔上下吞吐着松本腿间已经勃起的肉茎，又打了个响指，松本润只觉得鼻塞耳堵，呼气不畅，只能万般不愿地张开嘴，发出了连自己都想象不到的娇媚呻吟。

“唔......啊.......住手......嗯......混蛋......放开我......”

“润君的叫床声，很好听哦”樱井抬眼一笑，更为努力地逗弄起松本的昂扬，灵活的手指揉搓弹弄着松本的囊袋，舌尖在马眼处转着圈，戳刺了几下铃口，感到口中的肉柱突兀地弹跳起来，他恶意地吮了一下，立刻眼疾手快地箍紧了根部。

“呜嗯！”松本又羞又气，不受控地挺动着腰肢，被人生生截断了高潮，情欲的甘美与痛苦将松本润本就不甚清明的大脑搅成了一团浆糊，他伸出了半截软舌，后仰着头，雪白而脆弱的喉结上下滑动，整个身体变成了粉色，松本无助地娇声哼吟，眼泪流了满脸。

“大英雄怎么了？想要什么要好好说出口啊。”樱井在松本耳旁轻轻吹气，又慢条斯理地用牙齿拉扯起松本的耳垂。

松本禁不住恶魔的蛊惑，苦于释放不能，终于哭出了声：“......想要......让我......射”

“乖孩子”樱井翔赞许地品尝着松本颤动的红舌和唇上两颗性感小痣，放开了手。感受到身下人抽搐着将腺液和精水射了一肚子，还有几滴白浊飞溅到了樱井的腹肌上。

“射得好多呢，也是，要治愈那么多感冒的人类，恐怕没时间自慰呢。”樱井温柔地称赞着松本，用舌尖一颗颗舔去了松本睫毛上的泪珠。他用手指沾了松本射出的液体，试探性地深入了松本紧闭的后穴。

“呜！那里！那里......不行......”松本徒劳地扭动着身体，想要摆脱这甜蜜而残忍的折磨，突然，他体内某一点被狠狠捣上，一阵甘美的电流麻痹了他的大脑，摇摇欲坠的思维刹时化为一片空白。

“又去了呢......没想到润君短短时间射了两次还没软下去，大英雄的身体真是淫荡呢。”

“呜......啊......”松本无意识地呻吟着，不断地扭着腰，大腿颤抖，他摇摆着腰胯和臀部，最初拒绝的冷酷模样不复存在，表情沉溺而陶醉，仿佛一个熟透的蜜桃，被人咬了一口，终于释放出隐藏于饱满果皮之下的嫩肉和汁水。

樱井抽出手指，还黏带着暧昧的银丝，他看着大张着双腿，眼泪口水糊了一脸，已没有余裕去理解话语的松本，被迫打开的粉色小穴一张一合——像是在邀请他深入品尝最里面的滋味，樱井翔深感时机已到，释放出自己忍耐已久的肉根，抵上阵阵收缩的穴口，浅浅刺入，画起了圈。

“肉棒......快进来......”松本一下一下收缩着后穴，弹动起腰肢，迫不及待想要吞入樱井的硕大。

“我可是感冒病毒啊，要是传染了小润，小润恐怕再也做不了英雄了哦。”

“想要肉棒......进来啊......”松本润早已被彻底击溃，抛却了立场和理智，变成一只只会追求肉欲的妖精：“想要翔君的肉棒.......快插进来！”

“这就满足你，我的小润。”樱井翔扬起了嘴角，猛地挺身，没入了肖想已久的，无法忍耐的，剧烈颤抖的曼妙躯体。

 

 

 

 

樱井翔从一阵燥热中醒来。

原来只是个梦吗......他意犹未尽地舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，无奈地看着身下被子隆起的那个明显的小突起。

转过头，那平时如八爪鱼般缠在他身上的恋人，正躲得他远远的，他用被子将自己裹得严严实实，仿佛一个蚕蛹，只留给樱井一个毛绒绒的后脑勺。

樱井暗暗苦笑，他尽职尽责的松本监督，前段时间忙得昏天黑地，不慎患上了轻微的感冒，演唱会日期临近，一位成员患病已是大大的不幸，松本说什么也不想让另一个成员再有感冒的风险，近日竟提出了分房睡的过分请求，在樱井义正辞严的拒绝下，勉强妥协成了分被子，但此时在睡梦中也下意识地离樱井远远的，更别说有性生活了，让大灰狼樱井翔的心中十分苦闷。

所以才做了那样的梦嘛......真是苦了你了，樱井撸了几把自己的小兄弟，估摸着松本患病的日子，感冒这种东西，吃药疗程一周，不吃药过程7天，总之没什么大问题。他突然冒出一个坏点子，暗下决心，一双弹钢琴的手灵巧地拆开了松本的被子球，悄无声息地滑入松本的丝绸睡裤内。

 

松本润在一阵诡异的下身燥热粘稠感中醒来，眼前是目光莹莹的仓鼠放大的脸。他还有些鼻音，话语黏糊，更加奶声奶气，令樱井更想欺负他了。

“嗯......翔君你在干嘛？......啊......我还在感冒中啊......禽兽......嗯啊......别摸那里......”

“有特效药呢，不怕。”樱井含着笑意，吻上了遐想已久的双唇。

 

大不了明早再喂他两粒ルルアタックTR吧，我也要吃两颗。


End file.
